A Christmas Romance
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: Samantha makes a tough choice and goes through a roller-coaster ride of emotions and memories! Through all this and with help from a close friend, she realises her feelings for a very, very special man...


A Christmas Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and make no profit from writing this fanfiction or posting it on a public site.

Warning: Contains mild violence, angst and corniness and implied sex. Yes you read right, this fic is one of my few attempts at a hetero-sexual relationship and it is angsty AND insane.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

"**Tok'ra Kree!**"

"Get to the gate! Daniel dial out! Sam make sure everyone is packed and ready to move! Let's move it people!"

The only thing she could hear as she ran was the pounding feet of the evacuating Tok'ra. The tunnels rumbled as the first Goa'uld ships arrived, this time their evacuation was cutting it too close. Stones and crystals fell from the ceiling and the Tok'ra cried out as they avoided the falling debris. "Get moving!" She cried out when she saw a small group still packing. "Forget everything else, just pack up all things of value and get out!"

"**Tok'ra Kree! You heard the woman, let's move!**" Another figure yelled. The ground rumbled and all of them stumbled, barely keeping their feet. "**Move!**" The Tok'ra ordered more desperately. Panicked the Tok'ra obeyed their superior and raced to the rings.

"Is that everyone?" Sam asked.

"**Yes. Let's get out of h…**"

"Oh Sh…" Sam cried out as the ceiling came down, she dived to the side just as large shards of rock and crystal came tumbling down. She screamed as she felt something impact her leg, gasping for breath she turned and saw that one of the large shards had landed on her leg. "Oh no." She mumbled as she tried to move the massive rock, it shifted but it was agonizing. Whimpering she gave up for a moment. "Tok'ra?" She called remembering her companion, a weak cough answered her. "Oh no." She murmured again.

As if her desperation gave her strength she determinedly pushed the rock off her leg with a loud cry, she panted for a few moments as she closed her eyes and held back her tears of pain. A pained groan that did not originate from her forced her to try and move again, she dragged herself through the rubble to where she thought the groan had come from.

Her eyes met a pool of blood, her eyes followed the trail to the figure laying beneath the rubble, the Tok'ra had taken the worst of the falling rubble, no doubt most if not all his bones were broken. "Tok'ra." She called as she slid through the blood to reach him; she was amazed he was still alive.

"**Hu…m…an.**" Came the weak response. "**Y…o..u must…m..must…e…sca..pe.**" He ordered.

"Let's get you out of there first." She replied, she tried to move the large rock on his chest, he screamed in agonizing pain begging her to stop. "You're badly hurt."

"**I…I'm d…dying. My h…host…is…gone.**" The Tok'ra told her with deep sadness and grief. "**It…s…too…late…f…for….me. S…save y…your..self.**" It was clear talking hurt him, his mouth was filling with blood and Sam realised with great sadness that the host's lungs were punctured with his fragmented ribs. There was no saving the host.

"Your host is gone but you are not?" Sam asked quietly.

"**I…s…till…live…but I…w…will…**"

"Can you take another host?" Sam asked.

The Tok'ra managed to lock blurry eyes onto her. "**I…I…am weak….I may not…**"

"You have to try." Sam replied. "I'll become your host."

"**Jo…Jolinar.**"

"That is not important right now. Please, try." Sam pleaded. In truth she was scared to death of what she was about to do but she could not knowingly leave someone behind. "I will become you host." The Tok'ra looked defiant but the expression soon turned to reluctance, he nodded and watched as she bent down.

For a moment she believed she was back with the Nasyan man, she felt the symbiote burrow into the back of her throat. She made a small cry of shock and pain as she felt it burrow its way to her brain. She shivered and coughed above the now empty body below her, she closed her eyes holding her fear back. _–You were not ready to be a host.- _A weak voice murmured. _–You must get us out of here, Samantha. I will try to heal your leg, but I'm afraid I cannot do much, I am very weak.-_

Sam nodded and forced herself to stand, the pain in her leg was agonising, tears filled her eyes as she tried to put some weight on it. She forced herself to ignore the pain as much as she could and moved to the wall. She desperately scratched and pulled at the rock and was pleasantly surprised as the rock seemed to crumble. She squeezed through the small gap she was able to make and tumbled to the ground on the other side.

She stumbled to her feet and limped as fast as she was able down the tunnels, she could hear the vanishing tunnels around her and desperately hoped she could reach the rings in time. She let out a sobbing breath as her vision became blurry, everything seemed distant, unreachable. "Help." She pleaded, she didn't know who she was calling since there was no one but her.

–_I've got you.- _Her symbiote replied and suddenly she was not in control, she should have felt afraid but all she felt was tiredness and a quiet hope. It stumbled to the rings and let out a relieved breath as they ended up on the surface. But they were not out of the woods yet, death gliders were shooting at them and her symbiote barely avoided it. They fell and rolled down the hill, the symbiote coughed trying to dislodge some of the sand they had accidentally swallowed. It climbed on its hands and knees until it reached the top of the dune. As it slowly stood they could see the gate and four figures. _–We must hope that they're your kin.- _Her symbiote murmured as it slowly approached them.

Relief filled their hearts as they saw it was Martouf, Garshaw, Jack and Daniel. They looked up at them just as her symbiote tumbled down the dune. "Samantha!" Martouf cried racing to them, only to slow as he sensed the symbiote inside her.

"**Martouf.**" Her symbiote murmured before darkness claimed them both.

* * *

"She's a host!" Jack growled.

"The symbiote must be Tok'ra, she has not been near a Goa'uld." Martouf replied.

"She would not have agreed to have become a host!"

"Well…"

"Now is not the time!" Daniel cried out. The two men glared at each other as Martouf picked Sam up, the Tok'ra gave one last glance to the desert before racing through the gate after Jack and Daniel. "We need a medic! Now!" Daniel called.

Martouf did not let the medical personnel take Sam from his arms, instead he raced towards the infirmary with the rest of SG1 hot on his tail.

"What's going on?" Janet cried out. "Why are there so many people in my infirmary?"

"Doctor Fraiser, you must help. Samantha has been injured, she is a host but she is still not healing!" Martouf explained, panic clear in his tone.

"Put her on the bed." Janet ordered, the moment Sam was on the bed she was plugging machines onto her. Martouf watched panicked and afraid as one monitored her heart-rate, the constant blipping on the screen made his heart pound in fear. "She's got a broken leg." Janet murmured as she searched Sam's body. "And it feels like she might have a cracked rib."

"What are you going to do?" Martouf asked.

"We need to get her into X-ray." Janet replied. She called for aid and soon she and all the nurses had disappeared from the room with Sam.

* * *

_Hands that were ever so gentle carefully lifted her up, a hand came to rest on her hip whilst the other gently brushed her down. "__**You should be more careful.**__" The voice sent shivers down her spine as those blue eyes stared down at her. He grinned warmly down at her, his smile seemed to light up his whole face, she could feel her host going weak at the knees and knew she had to escape this man before they embarrassed themselves. "__**Do you need any help?**__" The man asked oblivious to her and her host's thoughts._

"_**No, we are well.**__" She replied a little shakily. "__**I must go…**__"_

"_**Then I hope to see you again.**__" He replied. "__**I would love for you to seek me out.**__" He all but purred, a shudder ran down the host's body and she now knew that he was doing it deliberately. This Tok'ra knew what he was doing to her and her host! "__**My name is Lantash, my host's name is Martouf.**__"_

"_**Greetings, Lantash.**__" Just saying their names made her want to quiver with suppressed need. "__**I am Jolinar and my host is Rosha.**__" _

"_**Rosha.**__" Lantash replied testing it out as if he was trying to 'taste' her name, a smile lit up his face once more and he leered down at her. "__**Jolinar. Very beautiful names.**__"_

"_**Thank you.**__"_

"_**I hope to be seeing you again, Rosha, Jolinar.**__" The symbiote replied with a smirk before he finally released her from her grip, he gave her one last look before he vanished into the tunnels. _

'_Lantash.' Her host thought fondly._

'_-Martouf.-' Jolinar replied warmly, those names made them shiver with appreciation._

* * *

_What was that? _Sam demanded, shocked by the sudden passion and feeing.

_-I apologise, I am beginning the blending. One of the side-effects is reliving memories.- _The voice replied. _-I am sorry that this is how it must be, but I am too weak and if I try to leave we will both die. I am so sorry.-_

_No. Don't be. I chose to be a host._

_-Yes. You wouldn't leave me behind. – _The voice replied with a tone of disapproval. _–But…I do owe you my life, Samantha. Thank you for saving me. What is even more surprising is that you saved me without even knowing me or my host!-_

_I couldn't let you die._

_-I know. Thank you again. I know it is much too late for proper introductions, but…I am Malek of the Tok'ra.-_

_I am Samantha, Major Samantha Carter._

_-It is an honour, Samantha.- _Malek replied. _–I must complete the blending so that we can both heal, but I must warn you that memories will be revealed during this time and some of mine are not at all pleasant.-_

_I understand. _Sam replied quietly.

* * *

"_**How long were you going to keep this from me**__?" Delek asked. _

"_**Keep what from you**__?"_

"**That your host was failing**_." Delek replied._

"_**It was not your concern. Besides I would have informed the council when it was time**__." Malek replied._

"_**And what if we had not found a host in the little time you gave us**__." Delek replied._

"_**I would have died alongside my host or been put in stasis**__." Malek replied. _

"_**We would not have allowed that**__." Delek answered._

"_**It would not have been your choice**__."_

"_**What does your host think of your decision**__?" Delek asked, he frowned when Malek did not immediately answer. "__**How long**__?" Malek glanced curiously at his fellow Tok'ra. "__**How long has Hakeem been quiet**__?" _

"_**Almost a year**__." Malek confessed._

"_**What**__!" Delek cried. "__**Your host has been dying for almost a year! What were you thinking? Why did you keep this quiet? What would we have done without you**__?"_

"_**You would have continued on just fine without me**__?"_

"_**No, we wouldn't. You should have told us, you should have told me!"**__ Delek stated as they entered a private room._

* * *

_-I had wanted to die that day.- _Malek confessed. _–I loved my host dearly and I was so tired of losing the people I cared about.-_

_It must be difficult to keep losing them. _Sam stated sadly as she felt the symbiote's grief.

_-It is. I love all my hosts, even you Samantha, but to leave and take a new one over and over again is very, very painful.- _Malek confessed. _–It can be difficult to keep going sometimes but the love of my host's and my love for them keeps me going.-_

* * *

_A package lay upon their bed as they returned from another mission. 'Who put this there?' Her host asked confused. Jolinar did not answer, she merely scanned the box, sensing no naquadah signature of a Goa'uld device or bomb she cautiously approached and opened it. 'Oh my, this is beautiful.' And indeed it was, it was a blue gown, simple but elegant. 'There's a note.'_

_Jolinar/Rosha, _

_My host and I are enthralled by you. We desire to learn more about you. When we saw this dress we knew you'd look beautiful in it. We would like to meet you in the cafeteria and would be greatly honoured if you wore this dress. _

_Lantash/Martouf_

'_Presumptuous, are they not?' Her host asked amused. _

_-'They are right though, this dress would look wonderful on us.'- Jolinar replied as she lifted the gown from the box and held it next to their shared body. –'They have an eye for beauty.'- She added. _

'_Do you think we should go?' _

_-'Going would encourage them.'- Jolinar replied. –'And do you think we should encourage them?'- _

'_Hmm…' Rosha hummed with a teasing tone. 'Perhaps we should tease them as well? Perhaps we should make them work for us.' _

_Jolinar laughed amused. –'Yes let's.'-_

* * *

_-I remember that day well.- _Malek stated with fondness. _–She strolled right into the cafeteria and turned a few heads. I have never seen Lantash and Martouf so jealous before.-_

_She felt for them even then?_ She was stunned by the depth of emotion her last symbiote had had for her mates. Her guilt was great, if only she had listened and tried to understand, Jolinar might have lived to see her mates once more.

_-She loved them dearly from that moment on and Lantash and Martouf were determined to court her. But the guilt belongs to no one but her, she should not have taken you as an unwilling host.- _Malek retorted.

_I forgave her for that. She did not understand what CPR was._

_-I understand, still she should have left the moment she realised you were unwilling.- _Malek replied clearly not ready to forgive his fellow symbiote. _–But now is not the time for blame, what is done is done. We have more memories to explore.-_

* * *

_Malek mentally sighed, he didn't want to but he knew he must. –I do not even know if you can hear me anymore, but I want you to know that I loved every minute of our time together. I will miss you, my beloved.- Hakeem did not answer, he was gone. –Goodbye my love.- Malek stated softly, sorrowfully before detaching from Hakeem's brain. He wiggled and struggled downwards until he found his host's throat. With quick precise movements he cut through the wall of Hakeem's oesophagus and slipped out into the cold, airy world. He squealed with discomfort, not yet used to his natural form. He spent so many years inside a tight body, having the freedom to move his natural, serpentine body was a unique and shocking experience. _

_Using his long fore-fins, which had obviously been limbs long ago in the past, he pulled himself up, his secondary fins, though weaker than his first set aided in pushing him up and out of his host's mouth until he was laying on his hosts still chest. Gentle hands slipped beneath his soft body and lifted him up. Malek made a squeal of protest, he had wanted to stay with his host. "__**Easy, Malek**__." Delek said softly, carefully lowering the disgruntled symbiote into the tank of water. Malek slid forward and entered the water gently, taking only a moment to adjust before his four eyes focused on what little he could see of his host. _

_Without a care for how he felt, his jar was picked up and carried out of the room and away from his host. Malek surged up, his fore-fins gripping the edge of the tank to hold him up. He squealed in annoyance at Anise, glaring at her before focusing his eyes on the room in which his host lie. Step by step the entrance faded from sight, his weak vision working against him. With a soft trill he sunk back into the water and swam to the bottom of the tank, unwilling to face the curious gazes of his fellow Tok'ra._

* * *

_-I was both ashamed of my desperate actions and saddened by my host's death.- _Malek explained. _–I knew that I was silly for wishing to die with my host but I had come to care for him so much that I did not wish to leave him.- _

_I know how you feel. My father was…dying from… cancer and I thought I was going to lose him until we met the Tok'ra. _Malek hummed in response.

* * *

_She walked through the tunnels with a determined look on her face. She normally would have looked frighteningly beautiful but the effect was ruined by her limp as she strode through the tunnels. She should not really have been out of the infirmary yet but she had to see her hero. The man had carried her from the Goa'uld ship whilst under attack and sustained several serious injuries himself getting her to safety. 'He's a hero.' Her host thought fondly. _

_Many looked up as she strode into the cafeteria but her eyes were for only one man. He was hunched over the table, slowly picking at his meal whilst his thoughts were miles away. He looked up only when he heard heels directly behind him. She watched as he turned and gasped as he realised just who stood behind him, before he could speak she bent down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet but it expressed all that she felt. Lantash not pleased with such a small kiss stood and pulled her towards him to show her how a kiss was truly done, the sound of cheering went un-noticed as they slipped into their own little world._

* * *

_-Both Jolinar, Rosha, Lantash and Martouf were comatose after that little stunt.- _Malek explained. _–Lantash and Martouf would not leave their mates behind, the almost compromised the Tok'ra base and almost ended up killing themselves. The council were very angry and there was serious talk about removing them from their host's and putting them in stasis for a long time.-_

_Obviously that didn't happen._

_-No, I and a few others spoke out and commended them for their actions. The council was divided and it was eventually decided that they would be demoted and that they would remain on base for a few years as punishment. To be honest only Lantash and Martouf were punished. Those two hate being confined to base but Jolinar and Rosha were rather relaxed about it.- _Malek explained amused.

* * *

"_This is Malek." Malek turned his small head and met the nervous and shy gaze of a young man. It was clear to him that this young man was on the verge of shaking. –This is to be my new host?- Malek thought curiously. The man was different from Hakeem, some would call him plain. He had dark brown eyes and short, curly brown hair and his skin was pale. The man was skinny and whilst there appeared to be nothing wrong with him, Malek had seen better healthier specimens of the human race. –Still he is not awful looking. At least he's not egotistical, fat or aggressive.- _

"_Malek, this is Devlin." Martouf introduced. _

"_Hello, Malik." The man, Devlin stated nervously. Malek breached the surface of his tank, his fore-fins holding him up so he could remain above the water. Devlin flinched nervously as Malek trilled in greeting. _

"_Do not be afraid. Malek will not harm you." Martouf stated gently. "The blending will only happen if that's what you wish."_

"_I…I want to." Devlin said hesitantly. _

"_When it is time, I will escort you to the blending chamber, until then I will leave you and your new symbiote to get acquainted." Martouf stated before wandering out of the room. _

_Malek knew the Tok'ra had not wandered far, but he was far enough away to allow Devlin and Malek to become used to each other. Devlin was incredibly hesitant, watching Malek with wary eyes. Malek trilled softly and sunk back into the water in the hopes of giving his new host some comfort, it was clear that Devlin was fearful of Malek's natural appearance. The move seemed to work because Devlin hesitantly took a seat and met Malek's gaze. "I… I must admit, I am a little nervous. Martouf told me a little bit, but I won't really know until it happens." _

_-You can only understand a true blending by experiencing it for yourself.- Malek replied, he lay his body down so only his head was held up, staring at Devlin._

"_I've got a feeling your answering me, yet I can't hear or understand your answers." Devlin mumbled, blushing as if ashamed he had said what he had. _

_-Of course I am answering you, but you can't pick up my answers until I'm blended with you or I am talking through a host.- Malek replied patiently. _

"_I guess you're wondering why I want to blend." Devlin continued, Malek slightly nodded his head. Devlin seemed taken aback by the intelligent reply to his sentence but took it in stride and continued. "I don't have anything to go to. My planet was enslaved by the Gao'uld, my people are dead and my family slaughtered, I have nothing left. The Tok'ra, they saved me even when they could have left me to die. I owe you guys more than I can ever repay. Besides…I don't want to be alone and it means I can save your life." _

_-You will never be alone once we blend.- Malek replied. _

"_I know it sounds weird. But I owe your brethren and perhaps you in a way and I want to repay you for saving my life. I'll save yours. But mostly I just want to…" Devlin flushed and ducked his head away from Malek's unblinking gaze. "..I guess I need a reason…" What he said next was too low for Malek to hear. Malek trilled questioningly but Devlin just blushed and kept his head turned. _

_-You need a reason to… what do you need a reason for? To live?- Malek asked confused. –You've lost everything, the Tok'ra saved you but you have nowhere to go, no reason to carry on.- Malek continued in realisation. –Then we shall live together.- _

"_**So you're the new host**__." Delek stated as he strolled in, Devlin flushed as Delek looked him up and down as if sizing up a challenger. Malek hissed as he broke the water's surface to glare angrily at the Tok'ra. "__**Malek has taken a liking to you**__." Delek stated in response to Malek's anger. Malek squealed angrily. "__**But are you a worthy host? I mean look at you, slim, weak and shy! Malek is a base commander, he takes charge, it won't do to take such an obviously weak host**__." _

_Devlin flushed in self-hatred and humiliation and Malek hissed angrily. –How dare you insult my new host and make Devlin doubt himself.- _

_Martouf who had watched the whole exchanged scowled angrily, his eyes flashed and Lantash stepped forward. "__**Please leave Malek and Devlin to become used to each other**__." He requested, but it was clear by the strong grip on Delek's host's shoulder that it was not a request. _

_Delek bowed mockingly to Devlin and nodded to Malek before leaving the room. Martouf took back control. "Ignore what Delek has said, Malek is the one you want to impress and he likes you. Do not allow those foolish words to upset you." He stated before nodding his head and leaving. _

_The moment Martouf was gone Devlin sighed and turned to face Malek. "He's right, you know. I am weak and shy. When everyone was dying around me, I ran like a coward."_

_-No, you ran to survive. No one would be able to fight the Gao'uld.- Malek replied. –Delek has always been arrogant, perhaps more so now than before.- _

"_Perhaps you should find a better host." Devlin stated. _

_Malek squealed and jumped out of his tank landing on the man's lap. –I've chosen you and nothing Delek says will change that.- He hissed. Devlin cried out as he felt Malek land on him and shook nervously._

_Martouf hearing the cry entered the room and took in the scene. "Malek has chosen." He stated. Devlin glanced warily at Martouf before turning back to Malek who squirmed agitatedly on his lap. Shaking fingers gently slid to the back of Malek's neck and tickled the soft, velvety skin. _

_-Oh yeah! That's good!- Malek trilled in happiness, his agitation fading as he butted his head against the fingers. –A bit lower, oh yeah right there, haven't been able to get rid of that itch for centuries.- _

"_He likes you." Martouf stated with a smile. Malek trilled at his brethren before turning his attention back to those wonderful fingers. Gentle hands lifted him up and carefully lowered him back into the water. _

"_I think I'm ready." Devlin stated as he gently scratched Malek's head. _

"_I will inform the council and the medics." Martouf replied._

* * *

-_Devlin was my most recent host. He was very shy and lost, but he was also brave and kind. I will never forget him.- _Malek murmured. _–We went through much together.-_

_I'm sorry for your loss._

_-Do not be, it was not your fault, fate can be cruel and the Goa'uld took him long before his time. I am only grateful that the vanishing tunnels got there before the Goa'uld could revive him.- _Malek replied.

_Are you alright? _Sam asked as she felt the grief from the symbiote, it was overwhelming in its intensity, she felt as if she was drowning in its emotions.

_-I…I will be. The blending is almost complete. I will begin healing us.- _Malek murmured. Sam mentally gasped as the symbiote suddenly faded from her mind, it was still there at the edge of her mind but it was as if he had closed a door and blocked her from reading his thoughts and hearing him. It was a strange and almost frightening feeling, as if sensing her fears it returned and gently hugged her. _–I am merely focusing on the blending, I am not doing anything else I assure you.- _It vowed.

_Sorry._

_-Do not be, your experience with Jolinar has made you afraid of my kind, it is only natural you will fear me as well. I promise you that I will not violate you or your mind in anyway. You must trust me Samantha, I must finish the blending and begin healing us. I am weak, I do not have much strength, it will take what little I have to heal some of our injuries. It means that I will be distant for the most part, for I must heal myself as well.-_

_I…I trust you. _Neither spoke of her hesitant answer, but Malek tightened around her spine for a split second before once again vanishing from her mind.

* * *

"What is going on?" Jack demanded.

"**The symbiote has begun to blend with Samantha.**" Lantash stated as he ran a healing device over her prone body. "**Both of them are very weak and so the symbiote has forced her into a deep sleep so they both may heal. Once the blending is complete the healing process should be easier for the symbiote. It will use Samantha's body to heal itself before healing her, but…the symbiote is gravely injured, they may not make it at all.**" It was clear that Lantash was reluctant to say the last sentence and he swallowed at the thought of losing Sam.

"What can we do?" Daniel asked quietly.

"**There is nothing we can do.**" Lantash replied. "**It's all up to the symbiote.**"

"Unfortunately," Martouf began as he was given control. "there is little we can do, both are too gravely injured, only the symbiote can heal this type of damage, if we interfere now, we risk killing them both."

"Well isn't this great." Jack snarled, his eyes suspiciously watery as he stared down at his team-mate's still body.

* * *

_Malek? _The symbiote hummed as he re-joined her. _How long until we're healed?_

_-I cannot answer…- _Malek replied. _–I am injured quite badly but my body is healing itself and I am hoping I will be finished soon. Someone, I believe it is your Doctor Fraiser, has set your leg and so I have only needed to encourage new bone to grow. I believe it will only take one more day to do, perhaps less if we can heal fast enough.-_

_How long have we been unconscious?_

_-A day, maybe two. SG1, Martouf and Lantash have not left our bedside.- _Malek answered. _–I have felt the healing device run over us a few times and it has aided my healing and yours. Your Doctor Fraiser has plugged several machines onto us and into us, one in particular supplies water to your blood-stream.-_

_A drip?_

_-Yes I believe she referred to it as such.- _Malek confirmed. _–With all this aid our healing should be much quicker.-_

_Why has it taken so long? Selmak cured Dad's cancer in a short while._

_-Unfortunately because I was so gravely injured I was unable to heal us, I was only able to get us to safety. I was dying Samantha, but Martouf or Lantash used the healing device and gave me the boost I needed to survive and begin the blending.- _Malek confessed.

_So they saved our lives?_

_-Yes and now they're waiting for us to awaken.- _Malek replied. _–But you have a decision to make yourself.- _

_And what's that? _

_-Do you wish to take them as your mates? They clearly love you, they have refused to leave your side.- _Malek stated.

_I…But…I don't know what I feel for them, what if they're Jolinar's feelings and not mine._

_-They are not Jolinar's feelings, Samantha. Those feelings are yours, I can feel it in your heart, you love them, deeply.- _Malek informed her.

_But they…_

"Samantha. Doctor Fraiser says you might be able to hear me…"

_That's…_

_-Yes it is Martouf and I believe he has something to say to you.- _

"…I…I've wanted to say this since we first met… but I am unsure how to put what I feel into words. I…I have grown fond of you. I…"

_-He is afraid to say what he feels out-loud but he does not need to speak, can you not feel the love in his words? Can you not feel his fear that you will not wake up. Martouf and Lantash adore you Samantha. The question is, are you ready to take them as your mates? Are you prepared for a relationship with them?-_

_What about you?_

_-Hmmm.- _Malek replied amused. _–I share your love for them Samantha. I was once male but now I am female, I am a part of you and I love them as you do. They are worthy mates for us, beloved, but you must make the choice to take the risk.-_

_But will Martouf and Lantash accept you? _Sam asked afraid. _They don't even know what symbiote is inside of me. Once they learn that it is you, a 'male' symbiote would they not be hesitant?_

Malek laughed. _–Of course not, Lantash and I were once mates. You are not my first female host Samantha! Lantash loves me and I love him, he will accept me with open arms.-_

_But what about Martouf?_

_-What the host feels the symbiote feels and what the symbiote feels the host feels.- _

_So Martouf will…?_

_-He will accept me. In fact I think he will be happy because he was afraid of losing you to time, but now you will live as long as him.-_

_So…_

_-Yes now you must make the choice. Will you take them as mates?- _

_Yes. _Sam replied her mind warm with love and embarrassment. _I do love them. _

_-Then we will ask them.- _Malek replied pleased. _–But we shall do so with style!- _

_What have you got planned? _Sam asked suspiciously as she listened to Malek chuckling evilly.

_-Me? I have nothing planned…yet.- _The symbiote replied feigning innocence. _–But I have an idea. First we awaken and answer all their questions, we assure both Martouf, Lantash and the Tau'ri that I am friend and then…And then we have some fun! I hope you have some nice clothes in your wardrobe.- _The symbiote sung with amusement.

_I…_

_-Uh-uh-uh. Don't go hesitating on me now._- Malek replied.

* * *

Martouf relaxed as he saw a small smile appear of Sam's lips, it proved that the symbiote inside of her was a Tok'ra and that she was still alive. He held her hand in his and listened to the machine bleeping beside her. Her continued heart-beat was soothing and reminded him that she still lived.

Both symbiote and host tensed as the hand in theirs twitched and those beautiful blue eyes opened for the first time in days. "Samantha."

"Martouf." She greeted with a small blush, she laughed out loud in response to whatever her symbiote had said and she shyly met Martouf's gaze. "You've probably got a lot of questions."

"Yes." Martouf stated around the lump in his throat. He helped her sit up and relax. "What happened?"

"I…Well I was sent to make sure the Tok'ra were packed up and leaving…the ceiling collapsed above me and another Tok'ra. Fortunately we were the only ones there, but unfortunately we were gravely injured. The Tok'ra host was dead already, but the symbiote still had a chance. I…I chose to save it the only way I could."

"By becoming a host." Martouf stated.

"Yes." Samantha replied. "I didn't even know its name or the name of its previous host but it didn't matter, I was more focused on getting out of there and saving at least one life. In truth it saved my life because I would have died in the tunnels, it got us out of the tunnels and to you at the gate."

"Who is the symbiote?"

"Malek."

"Malek?" Martouf repeated earning a confirming nod.

Samantha's head bowed and Malek took control. "**Forgive me my friends. I knew of Jolinar and what had happened but Samantha was determined to save me.**"

"**There is no forgiveness to be had, Malek, you saved Samantha.**" Lantash replied warmly. "**Thank you my friend.**"

Malek smiled at the man and sighed. "**I suppose I have many questions to answer when the Tau'ri return.**" He asked quietly.

"**Yes, but you shall not be alone.**" Lantash assured as he gripped Malek's small hand.

_-See.- _Malek told Sam in a teasing tone.

_Be quiet. _Sam ordered both embarrassed and thrilled with the turn of events.

* * *

"I have not seen Malek or Samantha in almost a week!" Martouf protested.

Daniel chuckled warmly. "Well General Hammond decided that they needed some alone time to recuperate. Though I have to admit I am shocked that he allowed her off base now she is a host." He need not say more as they all knew of Mayebourne and the NID. "She'll be here soon, she promised she'd celebrate Christmas day with us before returning to the Tok'ra with you."

"I…" A loud whistle cut Martouf off and all eyes turned to the door. Martouf felt his mouth drop open in shock as he saw the most beautiful vision. Samantha was so beautiful, much like the angels these Tau'ri spoke of. The gown she wore matched her blue eyes perfectly and hugged her like a second skin, it exposed just enough of her figure to be beautiful and not sluttish. Her skin and hair glowed under the bright lights of the room making her look like an angel from one of the Tau'ri's legends.

–_Beautiful- _Lantash murmured and suddenly Martouf was not in control. Lantash strolled towards the beautiful woman and embraced her. "**Samantha. You are looking very stunning.**"

"Lantash. I…" Samantha hesitated and her head bowed. Lantash smirked as Malek met his gaze with a soft smile. "**What Samantha means is…**" But instead of speaking the symbiote kissed the other. Lantash gasped in shock but eagerly returned the kiss feverishly, his hands wandered desperately until one large hand rest on the small of Samantha's back and the other on her shoulder. Malek panted as they finally parted and gave Lantash as teasing smile. "**Would you give us the honour of being our mates?**"

"**I…It would be an honour to call you my mates, Samantha, Malek.**" Lantash replied. Malek laughed loudly before she was kissed again, Lantash hugged her tightly to him and forced himself to stop. He panted heavily into her neck. "**If I do not force myself to stop I…I will be more than willing to take you right here and right now.**" He warned as Malek giggled and nuzzled his neck.

"**Why don't you?**" Malek replied amused.

"**Malek.**" Lantash stated sternly, his face was firm but the affect was ruined by the slight twitching of his lips.

The beautiful woman in his arms chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas." Lantash laughed heartily. _–Merry Christmas indeed.-_

_Samantha and Malek are the best gifts we could ever ask for. _Martouf agreed. _I think Christmas is my new favourite holiday. _

_-I think it's my favourite to.- _Lantash agreed. _–Now, we must find a way to excuse ourselves from this party, I wish to…'unwrap' my present.- _Martouf chuckled loudly and eagerly agreed with his symbiote, the 'unwrapping' of the gifts had to be the best part of the Christmas holidays. As if to agree Malek freed herself from Lantash's arms and gave the symbiote a wink before vanishing into the crowd. Lantash searched the crowd desperately and found Malek in the doorway, she winked again and vanished through the door. Lantash chucked and followed her, after all it would be rude of him to keep their mate waiting…

* * *

A/N: And here we have a very corny and very strange romantic Christmas story! What do Lantash and Martouf have planned? Well I'll leave that to your imaginations!

Oh and before I forget! This is not only a Christmas fic, it is also a response to a challenge from the Tok'ra resistance group: 'Samantha is always host to Jolinar or Lantash, what if she became host to another different symbiote!' I, (of course) chose Malek!

Some may also recognise that Malek's memories are from a previous story I deleted called 'Malek', this story will be rewritten and re-posted!

Merry Christmas and have a wonderful new year!


End file.
